kirliatheemotionwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamo the Hedgehog
. Dynamogent162 Dynamo is a 17 year old sonicfag that lives in the middle of Idaho a mentally deficient disgraceful pile of autism, as put by Darkshinigamighost. He is notorious for being a horrible troll as well as one of Kirlia's biggest white knights. He tends to get over emotional over trivial events that take place over the internet. He has a striking resemblance to another white knight as well as a victim of Dark's trolling, Bladex the Hellblade Hedgehog. Origin He was noticed by many after he left his original account Dynamogent162. The reasons are unknown and possibly an ANhero attempt. He made a new account known as RevengeofDynamogent1. He was caught white knighting Bladex when he and Dark got into an argument. He spammed Darkshinigamighost with the overused meme 'U MAD BRO?' Dark was blocked shortly afterwards. That is what Dynamo claims is 'badass trolling' to someone he claims is a 'shithead'. Payback So Dark made two accounts to go after both Castjack09 and Dynamo. The first account was Darkghostwind (his current account) and Rockinlikeflames (a troll account with a female Shadowofureye icon). Dark successfully managed to get Castjack to cry and spam 'U MAD BRO?' and was blocked. Dark then decided to try and earn their trust by using the Rockinlikeflames account. He successfully earnt their trust. From then on, Dark was giving links to things Dynamo would debate on or show to Kirlia. Hence the reason they both have repugnance for him. It was actually Dynamo who sent the journal of Darkshinigami and Kirlia's skype chat. Trolling attempts Dynamo's definition of trolling is basically adding a trollface on something and removing every single comment. He also likes to use these two insults. 'Shitass', 'Shithead' and 'Shitass'. He also had a grudge against Gyro and probably still does because he was part of the recoloring community at the time. It most of his signatures, there were RP's of him killing Gyro. He blocked anyone who thought that he was stupid. He also attempted to beat a dead horse again by making hate art of Joshua8428 and pointless bitching to Funnytime77. Hatred for Different People Oh, I wish i was done, I wish. This Guy. Got into a bitchfit with a user who claimed herself as bisexual. This individual was known as Killerthewolfdog. He blatantly Insulted her saying everyone who likes Yuri and Yaoi will live hard lives. Becuz he iz suh trippy and edgy XD. Little did he know, he was saying shit about Kirlia from behind her back. ANhero: The sequel Once Dark started going to new routes of trolling, He found out where Dynamo's weak spot. So he decided to upload a picture of Dynamo the Wolf (the 'new and improved' dynamo) and put a piece of shit in his hands. There was another reason, Dynamogent decided to insult Darkshinigamighost saying he could not draw so he whipped up this picture in GIMP 2.6 and posted it to Deviantart. The Rockinlikeflames channel did it's job too. In a matter om minutes, Dynamo finally burst into tears and threatened to report Dark to the Devart staff for hate art. After that he decided to cry, moan and leave just like RiseofTaitoShirei. RevengeofDynamogent1: The Third Coming Dynamo decided to come back. Why you may ask, I do not know.